bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Element Flare past
15 years ago Element Flare became an ninja but one day one of the akatsuki came to kill Yoso. The akatsuki came and going to kill him because he had something inside of him and it was the Hyper Dying will because it had an immense amoun of chakra.If he knew how to use it he could be very strong like his ancestor that knows how to use the Hyper Dying will because they are only 2 Hyper Dying will users that is one for his ancestor and one for Element Flare and his father who is still unknown. Then Yoso was going to the Hokage office and tell him, but it was too late the akatsuki came. The awakening of death Then Yoso looked at him properly and Yoso said " you are not from the akatsuki you're just the 4th best Jonin in this whole village." And that guy said " fine you found me out I am not from the akatsuki" "I knew it, you weren't from the akatsuki" Yoso said He said " my name is called Sonido Matar"' then Sonido said "are you ready'" And Yoso said "yes I am, so they started to fight Yoso throwed kunai's at him, then went close to him to attack and Sonido got attacked. "oh you are good for a kid that became a ninja 3 days ago " "thanks" Yoso said then Sonido ran very fast beside Yoso and attacked him " damn" Yoso said when he got hit Sonido said "' why don't you use your Hyper Dying will, oh wait you don't know how to use it " Yoso then went in front of him and gave him a menacing blow that made Sonido spill blood. Sonido said "'damn you little brat that hurts Sonido appeared in front of him and attacked Yoso with a paper bomb but Yoso was able to dodge in the nick of time, Sonido then kicked Yoso, Yoso then went straight through the wall but Yoso still stood up again. Sonido then attacked him repeatedly, giving Yoso a lot of bruises and making him spill blood. "So how's that." Sonido menacingly said. Suddenly out of Yoso's head and gloves, flames appeared and he was easily standing up again. "What, this is the legendary Hyper Dying Will." Yoso appeared in front of him and punched him extremely hard making him go through walls. " Damn, why are you so strong!" He shouted as he was in pain. Yoso went near him and chanted "Tamashi no reikoko." Suddenly Sonido's hands froze and he was unable to break free. "This technique freezes chakra Sonido, it will be impossible for you to break out of it." "Fine I give, you win." Sonido replied. Yoso let him go and the battle had ended. The warning Yoso then quickly went to the Kage and told him about the awakening of his Hyper Dying Will and how he defeated Sonido.And the Kage said there is only 2 people that can teach you the Hyper Dying will mode and he is one of the best teachers in the world his name is the one and only Kage sun. Where is the Location of Kage Sun Hey Kazekage where is Kage Sun the Kazekage got where Kage sun is so he gave the map to Yoso and told him to leave so he did then Yoso Flare saw a guy walking to Kage Sun house and Yoso ran to him and said '' why are you going to kage Sun house to you have a meeting. the guy said no and Yoso said who are you and the guy that you said before and Yoso said "' you are Kage Sun '' and Kage Sun said '' yes i am '' and Yoso said "' can you help me to learn the Leagendary Hyper Dying Will Mode'' and Kage Sun said yes I will teach you the Leagendary Hyper Dying Will Mode 15 years later Yoso finally finished his training now he needs to test his power on a bad guy Yoso and Kage Sun saw a village geting destroyed by water villagers so Kage Sun said to Yoso '' why don't you test your power on these guys Yoso said ok I will '' then Yoso came down and fight the people Yoso first used his Hyper Dying Will Mode then one of the water villager atack Yoso with a block of Chakra then Yoso used his move Tamashi no reikoko kai the water villager said where is my chakra '' Yoso said '' I took it alway and put it inside my body '' the villager said '' darn you then Yoso went behide the villager far range and used his move called X Burner then the second water villager useed his best move called water twin clash. and then Yoso used his move called Mantello di Vongola Primo and his move went to stone and the water villager said '' impossible'' then Yoso atack him with his move called Mitena di Vongola Primo and died and the 3rd villager said '' what are those 4 moves'' Yoso said '' Two are my dads and two I just made'' then the villager got scared and ran away.''